


Veronica Lodge imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Veronica Lodge imagines from my tumblrs





	Veronica Lodge imagines

Midterms were approaching quickly and if you didn’t do well on your upcoming history exam you would fail the class and get kicked off the basketball team until you got your grades back up.

You spent the entire week studying in the library but no matter how hard you tried none of the information was sticking with you.

Veronica had asked you to come over after basketball practice so you entered her bedroom, tossing your duffle bag to the floor and sighing as you dropped down onto her bed.

“What’s wrong babe?” she asked cuddling into your side.

“Midterms aren’t ‘till next week and they’re already killing me,” you groaned.

“Is it the history exam you’re worried about?”

“You know I try in that class but I’m just not good with history.”

“I know you do,” she said kissing your cheek. 

“If I don’t pass coach says I’m out for the rest of the season.”

“Come on, get up,” she said getting out of her bed

“Why?” you said siting up on your elbows confused.

“You’re stressed so we are going to take a shower to relieve some of your tension,” she said grabbing your hand and you dragging you to the bathroom, “plus you’re all sweaty from practice.”

“Alright, alright,” you chuckled as she turned the water on.

The water was hot by the time you two stripped off all your clothes and stepped into the shower, Veronica standing in front of you.

Veronica found the bottle of her favorite expensive body wash and squeezed some into her hands.

She ran her hands over your chest, the coconut aroma filling the shower and then she turned you around so she could massage your shoulders.

“Doesn’t that feel nice,” Veronica smiled.

“It always feels nice when you’re touching me,” you teased.

Your comment had given Veronica an idea.

She glided her hands up and down your back, feeling the muscles instantly relax under her touch.

She stepped closer to you so her chest was pressing against your back and then she was snaking a hand around your front to begin stroking your cock.

“Does it feel nice when I touch you like this?” she asked playfully.

“Real nice,” you groaned feeling your cock get harder with every stroke.

You couldn’t take her teasing any longer so you turned around, pushing Veronica up against the shower wall and kissing her passionately.

“Can I?” you mumbled while biting at her neck.

“Fuck me Y/N,” she muttered, wrapping a leg around your waist.

You pushed forward slowly, letting her take you in inch by inch.

Her head was leaning back against the wall when you started thrusting forward.

You had one hand on the wall for support and the other holding onto her waist.

The water from the shower head ran down your bodies as you moved together.

Veronica put one hand on the glass door, leaving hand prints in the haze while you thrusted faster. 

“Y/N,” she moaned, “I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum for me Ronnie,” you said and your voice was what took her over the edge.

She shuddered around you and you slowed your movements to ease her down from her high.

You pulled out of her and Veronica returned to stroking your cock until you came all over the shower wall.

“Do you feel better?” Veronica smiled.

“So much better,” you chuckled.


End file.
